monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Viability Ranking/@comment-29393109-20180107200342
So uh here's some random opinions of mine that exactly 0.9% of people will agree with (I'm making this to try and start a discussion or some shit) Cavenfish SS+ >> SS- Ever since Samael was released (almost) every good Denier released has 3498 or more Speed, outpacing Cavenfish's 3454 Speed easily Frostbite SS+ >>> S+ Shit Trait and 3421 Speed isn't fast anymore, making him easily denied before getting a turn in Thetys SS+ >>>>>> AA I made an entire post (check page 2 for that) stating why i think Thetys should drop but since then we've had more 0 Stamina Skills, Zimnyaya has an AOE 50% Stamina Regen and all 3 Faradays have 3 0 Stamina Skills, plus, 3421 isn't fast anymore and she can't do shit after SD, plus her ult is shit too Ouros SS+ >>> S+ Back in September 2016, there was a suspect test where Ouros failed to climb from A+ to S because of Barbatos and Brontes, now we have Ra'Zhul, Harusami, Fenrir, Nox, Little Red, Baltasar, Himass, Hirondeleor, Krugbo, Samael and McBlood, all of them able to dent Ouros considerably, not to mention Warthak the Mountainsplitter who can also considerably dent Ouros and remove his shield, Ouros wasn't able to be in the highest ranking before and shouldn't now Caillech SS >>> S 3465 Isn't really that fast anymore and her supportive skills are outclassed Timerion SS >>>>>> A+ 3388 is extremely slow for deniers, it gets outsped by every denier in AA or higher except Cryotan, and alot of new monsters have good 0 CD Skills nowadays VoltaiK SS >> S+ Zyla > VoltaiK by a small margin, but they should both be in the same subranking, they might even drop further due to Faraday, they should always be in the same subranking since they don't have enough differences that one is clearly better than the other to the point where one is in a higher subranking than the other Hackster SS- >> SS+ 95 Accuracy AOE Hack, 95 Accuracy AOE Stun, Hack goes through your average Immune to Possession Monsters (The Undertaker and Warthak block Hack tho), Fast 3476 Speed, need I say more? Warthak the Mountainsplitter S+ > SS- Warthak the Mountainsplitter and Sunbringer should be tied in ranking (they should share a spot in the ranking) since you can't choose one over the other for all situations, Mountainsplitter can deal with Ouros, Sunbringer can deal with The Undertaker and Keithor, etc, one isn't better than the other Nishant's Pet S >>>> A Nishant's Pet can't do anything to Possession Immune Monsters other than Blind and Daze them which isn't the most reliable backup Jasastur S >>> SS Jasastur has alot of great skills, and even if your enemies are Immune to Possession Jasastur has a 0 Stamina AOE 50% Stamina Regen, 50% Stamina Drain and Stamina Leak, which will force the enemy to recharge after 1 Attack, not to mention he has a Single 2 Turn Possession Clivia S- >>> A I don't see what warrants Clivia being in S Rank, his speed is at a lackluster 3388, combo that with the shit trait of Immune to Instant Death and you have a recipe for disaster, also Clivia suffers from 4MSS (4 Moveslot Syndrome for those who don't follow the competitive Pokemon scene), forcing you to sacrifice 2 of Clivia's 6 Viable Skills, I'm not impressed by anything that Clivia has, hell I'd rather use a supporter to give Clivia DD than use Monstersynthesis and combo it into Cicuta Spread and Drosera Binata, which takes 3 turns and by then most likely the game is already over Kihaku A+ >>>>>>> SS+ This is the largest change I talked about in this post and for good reason, he's really fast, has a good trait, and has some amazing skills, his 50% AOE Freeze and Possession Skills are actually 100%, and if you're Immune to Freeze then you get Possessed, if ur Immune to Possession u get Frozen, if u have Bulwark there's a 75% chance that you still get denied, if your name is Warthak then die imo, 0 CD AOE Freeze and Possession is actually stupid, plus, he has an AOE Life and Stamina Regen to alleviate his high Stamina costs Krampus A+ >>> S Krampus has the same Speed as Jasastur, making them the fastest Deniers in the game until Zimnyaya, combine that with an AOE Freeze and you've got yourself a good monster, however Immune to Nightmares is shit and he doesn't any any really good skills to follow up on the AOE Freeze, a Single Freeze and some Negative Effects is the best you can get, which is why I don't think he can go higher than S for now until a significant metagame change happens